sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Осветительная система
thumb|250px|Освещение при низкой интенсивности, в туман, в концертном зале позволяют с использованием лучей лазерных эффектов быть видимымиthumb|250px|Дневной свет, используемый в вокзале Gare de l'Est — ПарижОсветительная система ' или освещение — преднамеренное использование света для достижения определённого эстетического или практического эффекта. Освещение включает или бывает: *Использование искусственных источников света, типа ламп; *Использование естественного освещения интерьеров от дневного света. Daylighting (через окна, окна в крыше, и т.д.) часто используется как главный источник света в течение дневного времени в зданиях (низкая стоимость); *Как внутреннее освещение — форма крепления или оборудования, и ключевой части внутреннего проекта: *Освещение может также быть свойственным компонентом парникоаого и садового дела; *Освещение в здравоохранении; *Освещенние в военном деле. Искусственное освещение представляет главный компонент потребления энергии, составляя существенную часть всей энергии, потребляемой во всем мире. Искусственное освещение обычно обеспечивается сегодня электрическими огнями, но освещение газовыми горелками, свечами, или нефтяными лампами, которые использовались в прошлом, все еще используются в настоящее время в определенных ситуациях. Надлежащее освещение может решить должным образом основные поставленные цели, а также и эстетические задачи, и в то время оно может быть убыточным: неблагоприятное воздействия на здоровье при плохом проекте освещения.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lighting Крепления Осветительная арматура входит в широкое разнообразие стилей для различных функций. Самые важные функции — держатель источника света, способ обеспечения направления света, избегая визуальной большой яркости света. Некоторые системы крепления очень просты и функциональны, в то же время некоторые являются как элементы искусства сами по себе. Почти любой материал может использоваться, при условии способности его выдержать нужную температуру согласно правилам техники безопасности. Важная особенность легких креплений — люминесцентная эффективность или эффективность места крепления на стенах. А это означает, какое количество света годного к употреблению, происходящего от крепления в используемую энергию, обычно измеряемую в люменах — ваттах. Крепление с использованием заменимых источников света, может также указать на его эффективность, в зависимости от процента прошедшего света от "луковицы" до среды. Чем более прозрачная осветительная арматура, тем более высокая эффективность. Штриховка света обычно уменьшает его эффективность, но увеличивает directionality и визуальную вероятность комфорта {степень прозрачности}. Типы thumb|250px|Демонстрация эффектов различных видов освещенияОсвещение классифицируется в зависимости от назначения. Оно широко используется или ограниченно, или как освещение в зависимости в значительной степени от распределения света, произведенного особенностями конструкции светильника. Главные задачи освещения решаются главным образом функциональным назначением и обычно в центре внимания находятся: чтение или рассмотрение объектов. Например, чтение низкокачественного сюжета может требовать выполнения задачи с освещающением уровней до 1500 люксов, и некоторые инспекционные задачи или хирургические процедуры, требующих даже более высоких уровней освещённости. Направленное освещение главным образом декоративно и предназначено, чтобы выдвинуть на первый план картины, организации или другие элементы внутреннего проекта, или садостроительства. Общее освещение заполняется между двумя уровнями и предназначено для общего освещения области. В закрытом помещении, это было бы основной лампой на столе или полу, или креплением на потолке. На открытом воздухе общее освещение для мест стоянки автомобилей может быть столь же низким как 10-20 люксов, начиная с пешеходных дорожек, и автомобилисты уже адаптированные к темноте будут нуждаться в небольшом количестве света, чтобы пересечь область. Методы Свет, направленный вниз (Downlighting), является самым обычным, с креплениями на или расположенный в самом потолке, проливающем свет вниз. Это наиболее распространённый метод, используемый и в офисах, и в домах. Хотя легко полагать, что это связано с проблемами применения яркого светом и лишним потреблением энергии из-за большого количества приспособлений. Uplighting менее обычен, часто используется, чтобы отразить косвенный свет от потолка и осветить. Это обычно используется в освещении мест, которые требуют минимального яркого света и однородных общих illuminance уровней. Uplighting (косвенные) использует шероховатой поверхности, чтобы отразиться в виде рассеянного света в нужном месте и может минимизировать яркий свет, который выводит из строя компьютерные показы и показы другими изображений темными глянцевыми поверхностями. Однако дополнительное освещение полностью связано с оценкой его при помощи коэффициента отражения от поверхности. В то время, как косвенное освещение может создать распространяемый и теневой свободный легкий эффект, то это может быть расценено как неэкономный метод освещения. Переднее (фронтальное) освещение также весьма распространено, но имеет тенденцию получения плоских изображений, т.к. его подсветки почти не имеют никаких видимых теней. Освещение со стороны — менее общее, поскольку оно имеет тенденцию производить яркий свет около уровня глаза. Подсвечивание или вокруг или через объект является главным образом для применения для акцента элемента объекта (например, глаза). Виды освещения Внутреннее освещение thumb|200px|Установленный направленный светФормы освещения включают освещение «алькова» (типа гирлянд), которое как большинство другогого — подсветки является косвенным. Это часто делается с флуоресцентным освещением или светом «веревки», или иногда с неоновым освещением. Это специфическая форма подсветки. Soffit или близкое к стенному освещению может быть общим или декоративным, которые сливаются со стеной, иногда используемое, чтобы произвести структуру (как штукатурка или пластырь) на стене, хотя это может также показать ее дефекты также. Эффект зависит от точного типа освещения, используемого источника.Виды и расположение светильников Расположенное освещение (часто называемое "огни горшка" в Канаде, "может огни" или "высокие шляпы" в США) весьма популярно с креплениями, установленными в структуре потолка, откуда появляеся поток света от него. Эти downlights могут использовать узкие острые конуса лучей, или более широкие углы {углы}, широкие полосы света, обе из которых - луковицы, имеющие их собственные отражатели. Есть также downlights с внутренними отражателями, разработанными, чтобы принять от общей лампы (лампочки), которые являются вообще менее дорогостоящими, чем лампы отражателя. Downlights может быть сверкающим, флуоресцентным, СКРЫТЫМ (высокая разгрузка интенсивности) или ВЕДОМЫМ. Освещение следа, изобретенное Lightolier, было популярно однажды, потому, что было намного легче установить его, нежели расположенное освещение, и индивидуальные крепления декоративны и могут быть легко установлены на стене. Это восстановило немного популярность недавно в системе низковольтных следов, которые часто выглядят скрыто как их предшественники, потому что они не имеют проблем безопасности, их линии имеют системы напряжения, и поэтому менее большие и более декоративны в себе. Трансформатор владельца кормит все крепления на следе или палочке с наппряжением 12 или 24 вт, вместо каждого легкого крепления, имеющего его собственный трансформатор понижения напряжения линии к низкому. Есть традиционные пятна и наводнения, так же как другие маленькие крепления вывешивания. Измененная версия этого - волоконное освещение, где огни вешаются от или на подрезанных торцах, для обнажения металла кабеля под напряжением. Подсвечник - установленное на стене крепление, особенно такое, которое обеспечивает сияние, которое иногда светит вниз. Torchiere — uplight, предназначен для окружающего освещения. Это — или типичный торшер, или такой, который может быть установлен на стене как подсвечник. Портативная или настольная лампа - вероятно самое общее устройство, найденное во многих домах и офисах. Стандартная лампа и дополнительный свет от настольной, который находится на столе, — общее освещение, в то же время как настольную лампу считают освещением специальным. Лампы — лупы также освещение специальное. thumb|200px|Оживляемый фонтан в Квадрате Москвы Европы, освещенной ночьюОживляемый фонтан в Квадрате Москвы Европы, который работает и освещен ночью. Освещенный потолок был немного популярным в 1960-ых и 1970-ых, но после 1980-ых потерял популярность. Он использует группы рассеивателей, вешаемые как средства ниже флуоресцентных огней, и являются общим освещением. Другие формы включают неоновые светильники, которые обычно не предназначаются, чтобы осветить что нибудь еще, но на самом деле предназначены для художественных работ как сами по себе. Это вероятно могло стать как направленное освещение, хотя в темном ночном клубе это можно было бы принять как общее освещение. В кинотеатре каждый ряд в проходах обычно отмечается с рядом маленьких огней, для удобства и безопасности, после начала фильма, когда другие огни выключены. Традиционно составленный из маленькой низкой потребляемой мощности, лампы с низким напряжением, применяются как след или в виде прозрачной трубы. Они быстро заменяются ВЕДОМЫМИ базовыми версиями Наружное освещение thumb|200px|Высокое освещение мачты по Шоссе 401 в Онтарио, Канада.Уличные огни используются, чтобы осветить шоссе и проходы ночью. Некоторые изготовители проектируют ВЕДОМЫЕ и фотогальванические светильники, чтобы обеспечить эффективно энергией альтернативно традиционным уличным легкими конструкциямField Test DELTA: Post-Top Photovoltaic Pathway Luminaire. Iss. 4. Lighting Research Center. Online at: http://www.lrc.rpi.edu/programs/DELTA/pdf/DELTA-Post-topPhotovoltaic.pdf accessed 13 April 2010,Field Test DELTA Snapshot: LED Street Lighting. Iss. 4. Lighting Research Center. Found online at: http://www.lrc.rpi.edu/programs/DELTA/pdf/FTDelta_LEDStreetLighting.pdf accessed 13 April 2010 ,NLPIP Lighting Answers: Photovoltaic Lighting. Volume 9, Issue 3. Lighting Research Center. Found online at: http://www.lrc.rpi.edu/programs/nlpip/lightingAnswers/photovoltaic/abstract.asp accessed 13 April 2010 . Широкие полосы света могут использоваться, чтобы осветить наружные игровые площадки или зоны работы в течение ночных часов. Самый общий тип широких полос света — металлический галид и огни натрия высокого давления. Сигнальные огни помещены на пересечении двух дорог, чтобы помочь в навигации. Огни безопасности могут использоваться по шоссе в городских областях, или позади домов или коммерческих средств обслуживания. Они — чрезвычайно яркий свет, используемый, чтобы удержать преимущество. Огни безопасности могут включить широкие полосы света. Огни у входа могут использоваться снаружи, чтобы осветить и сигнализировать вход в собственностьDELTA Snapshot: Outdoor Entry Lighting. Issue 11. Lighting Research Center. Found online at: http://www.lrc.rpi.edu/programs/delta/pdf/OutdoorEntry.pdf accessed 13 April 2010 . Эти огни установлены для безопасности, безопасности, и для художественного оформления. Подводное направленное освещение также используется для koi водоемов, фонтанов, плавательных бассейнов и т.п.. Освещение транспортных средств thumb|250px|Экстенсивно избыточный тыл, освещающий установку на тайском автобусе тураТранспортные средства как правило включают огни задней части средств и фары. Фары — белые или отборные желтые огни, помещенные впереди транспортных средств, разработанные так, чтобы осветить встречную дорогу и сделать транспортное средство более видимым. Много приспособлений сделано для поворота ВЕДОМЫХ фар как эффективная энергия — альтернатива традиционным фарам5. Хвост и тормозные сигналы красные и испускают свет к тылу, чтобы показать водителям транспортного средства движущегося впереди автомобиля. Белая включаемся сигнальная фара сзади включается при реверсе автомобиля назад, предупреждая опасность столкновения с тыла. Высвечивая сигналы поворота на фронте, со стороны, и тыла, транспортное средство указывает намеченное изменение положения или направления движения. В дополнение к освещению в полезных целях, изготовители иногда подсвечивали эмблемы и или другую прозрачную деревянную обшивку в 1970-ых. В 1990-ых, популярная тенденция должна была настроить транспортные средства с неоновым освещением, особенно под телом автомобиля. В 2000-ых, неоновое освещение все более и более уступает цифровому освещению транспортного средства, в котором яркие LEDs помещены в автомобиль и управляются компьютером, который может быть настроен и запрограммирован, чтобы показать диапазон изменения образцов и цветов, технологий, заимствованных от Рождественских огней. Эффекты здоровья Ценно обеспечить правильную световую интенсивность и цветной спектр для каждой задачи или для окружающей среды. Иначе, энергия не только могла быть потрачена впустую, но и сверхосвещение может привести к неблагоприятному влиянию на здоровье и психологические последствия. Перечень требований освещения — фундаментальная задача, требующая решения, сколько освещения требуется для каждой конкретной цели. Ясно, намного менее слабый свет должен освещать прихожую или ванную по сравнению с необходимым светом в условиях работы при обработке текстов. До 1970 (и часто даже сегодня), разработчик освещения просто применил бы тот же самый уровень проекта освещения ко всем частям здания, не рассматривая конкретное использование освещения. Вообще говоря, израсходованная энергия пропорциональна уровню разработки проекта. Например, уровень освещения 80 ватт мог бы быть выбран для вовлечения использования окружающей среды, встречающего комнаты и конференции, тогда как уровень 40 ватт мог быть отобран для того, чтобы строить прихожие. Если стандарт прихожей просто подражает потребностям зала заседаний, то дважды количество энергии будет потребляться, как необходим для прихожих. К сожалению, большинство стандартов освещения даже сегодня было определено индустриальными группами, которые подчинили изготовленнму и проданному освещению, и так, чтобы исторический коммерческий уклон существовал в проектировании большинства освещения здания, специально для офиса и индустриальных параметров наладок. Вне факторов энергии, которые рассматривают, важно не не сверхпроектировать освещение, чтобы неблагоприятные эффекты здоровья, типа частоты головной боли, напряжения, и увеличенного кровяного давления были вызванным более высокими уровнями освещения. Кроме того, яркий свет или лишний свет могут уменьшить эффективность производительности труда.DiLouie, Craig (2006), Advanced Lighting Controls: Energy Savings, Productivity, Technology and Applications, The Fairmont Press, Inc., ISBN 0-88173-510-8 Анализ освещения качества особенно подчеркивает использование естественного освещения, но также и рассматривает спектральное содержание, в случае использования искусственного света. Не только должна быть большая уверенность относительно естественного света в уменьшении потребление энергии, но также должна благоприятно воздействовать на человеческое здоровье и работу. Новые исследования показали, что работа студентов находится под влиянием времени и продолжительности дневного света в их регулярных списках. Проектирование школьных средств обслуживания должны включать правильные типы света в нужное время дня для правильной продолжительности и может улучшить студенческую работу и благосостояние. Точно так же проектирующие организации освещения, которые максимизируют правильное количество света в соответствующее время дня для пожилых, могут помочь уменьшать признаки болезней Альцгеймера. Человеческая циркадная система определена к 24-часовому светло-темному образцу, который подражает естественному светло/темному образцу земли. Когда эти образцы разрушены, они разрушают естественный циркадный цикл. Циркадное разрушение может привести к многочисленным проблемам здоровья, включая рак молочной железы, сезонный эмоциональный беспорядок, отсроченный синдром фазы сна, и другие болезниFigueiro MG, Rea MS (February 2010). "Lack of short-wavelength light during the school day delays dim light melatonin onset (DLMO) in middle school students". Neuro Endocrinology Letters 31 (1):4. PMID 20150866,Figueiro MG, Rea MS, Bullough JD (2006). "Does architectural lighting contribute to breast cancer?". Journal of Carcinogenesis 5: 20. doi:10.1186/1477-3163-5-20. PMID 16901343.. Лампы Обычно называемые ''лампочки, лампы — сменная и заменимая часть светильника, который преобразовывает электрическую энергию в видимую и в невидимую электромагнитную энергию. Специалисты, которые работают с освещением, тщательно избегают энергоёмких единиц для того, чтобы иметь размеры легкой продукции источников света в силу воздействия на человеком видимого спектра света и визуального восприятия его. Например, вместо ватта в steradian, используется специальная единицы кандела — '''cd (свеча); энергетическая сила света которого в этом направлении составляет — cd = 1/683) Вт/ср, испускаемого в заданном направлении источником монохроматического излучения частотой 540·1012 герц. Общие особенности, используемые, чтобы оценить качество лампы включают эффективность, измеренную в люмены-ватты, с типичной жизнью лампы, измеренной в часах, цвете, выполненных в масштабе от 0 до 100 cd. Стоимость ламп при взаимозамняемости — также важный фактор в любом проекте.Light bulbs — Don’t be Dim. Light up your Life!, David Vernon Измерительные средсва Светимость — фотометрическая мера плотности люминесцентной интенсивности в данном руководстве. Это описывает количество света, который проходит или испускается от специфической области, и находится в пределах данного твердого угла. Т.е. кандела (от лат. candela — свеча)(русское кд, международное cd), единица силы света Международной системы единиц. Кандела — сила света, испускаемого с площади 1/600000 м² сечения полного излучателя в перпендикулярном этому сечению направлении при температуре излучателя, равной температуре затвердевания платины (2042 К) при давлении 101325 н/м². В современном определении коэффициент 1/683 выбран таким образом, чтобы новое определение соответствовало старому. Сила света, излучаемая свечой, примерно равна одной канделе, поэтому раньше эта единица измерения называлась «свечой», сейчас это название является устаревшим и не используется. Например, сила света типовых источников: Измерение дневного освещения Типичные параметры света определяют при использовании дозиметра. Дозиметры измеряют человека или подвергание объекта кое-чему в окружающей среде, и применяются типа световых дозиметров, а также ультрафиолетовых (УФ) дозиметров. Чтобы конкретно измерять количество света, входящего в глаз, личный циркадный экспонометр, названный Daysimeter был развитRea MS, Bierman A, Figueiro MG, Bullough JD. 2008. A New Approach to Understanding the Impact of Circadian Disruption on Human Health. Journal of Circadian Rhythms, 6:7 (29 May 2008). Found online at: http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pmc/articles/PMC2430544/ accessed 13 April 2010 . Это — первое устройство, созданное, чтобы точно измерить и охарактеризовать свет (интенсивность, спектр, выбор времени, и продолжительность) входящий в глаз, который затрагивает фоторецепторы ipRGC человеческого тела. Устройство — маленькое, установленное на головной части, которое измеряет ежедневные режимы отдыха и деятельности человека, так же как подвергание циркадному свету — короткая длина волны света, особенно естественный свет от синего неба — который стимулирует циркадную систему (~470нм). Деятельность мер устройства и света вместе с регулярными временными интервалами и с помощью электроники хранят и регистрируют его рабочую температуру. Дозиметр (Daysimeter) может собрать данные в течение 30 дней для анализа Lighting Research Center Website: New approach sheds light on ways circadian disruption affects human health. Found online at:http://www.lrc.rpi.edu/programs/lightHealth/projects/CircadianHealth.asp?id=167 accessed 13 April 2010. См. также *Зрение человека *Цветное зрение у человека *Современная теория восприятия света и цвета Ссылки Категория:Свет